supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Villains/Roleplay
Tabuu sat in a small container. The smash fighters thought they had won and defeated Subspace, but Susbspace still lived, only one bomb left. Tabuu was forced to recover from his injuries in a small chamber with wires attached to him.Tigerfoot 02:39, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Crazy Hand watched from an orb as the shadow beasts apppeared in the fighter's arena.Tigerfoot 14:56, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Wolf sharpened his claws and prepared his blaster "Time to go hunting!" he snarled.Tigerfoot 15:05, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Ridley looked at the sunset with his remaining eye, almost knowing if he was to battle again.Koopalings Rule Forever! 05:16, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (You need to use quotation marks!) Icy walked back to the Palace of Twilight, upset. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:55, July 24, 2012 (UTC) She sat down and started to think about how she could kill that person. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:58, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Ridley, See Icy, sweap down to try killing her.Koopalings Rule Forever! Icy's guards blocked Ridley's attack. They were the same guards who protected Zant, an they had once laid waste to a dozen soldiers at once. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 18:51, July 24, 2012 (UTC) The guards threw Ridley out of the palace. "And stay out!" they said as they slammed the doors shut. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 22:18, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Wolf laughed as Ridley got thrown out.Tigerfoot 22:24, July 26, 2012 (UTC) "Ridley was not neccesary" Tabuu laughed to Crazy Hand.Tigerfoot 22:24, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Icy laughed at Ridley. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 22:25, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Wolf prepared to attack the smash fighters.Tigerfoot 22:37, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Icy laid down in her kitty bed to sleep. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 22:38, July 26, 2012 (UTC) However, Duno the stupid broke into the palace. He stomped on to a guard. "I wonder what happened" thought Duno, proving he was stupid. Koopalings Rule Forever! Ridley couldn't belive that Duno was better at fighting him. "Maybe it's just Dun's lucky day.." thought Ridley. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Oh, God, get off of me!" shouted the Guard as he pushed Duno off. "What do you want!' hissed Icy. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:00, July 26, 2012 (UTC) "I am a stupid cannon who doesn't care what happens. As long as it's not death, water or sky diving. Or Galleom. I epic!" said Duno happliy. Koopalings Rule Forever! Ridley had the What the- face when he heard Duno. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Sir, are you alright?" asked one of the guards. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 02:16, July 27, 2012 (UTC) "He's completely stupid!" Wolf spat.Tigerfoot 18:52, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Ridley held up a sign that said Duno is the most stupid person in the whole world. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Look, can you all just get out," said one shadow beast guard. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:16, July 27, 2012 (UTC) "Fine, you." screeched Ridley. Koopalings Rule Forever! "You may come back Sunday when the Princess feels better," said the shadow beast, slamming the door on the other people. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:08, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Master Hand watched from above. "I think for once I'm more on Ridley, Duno and Wolf's side of fighting. I rather kill than destory." thought the giant right hand. Koopalings Rule Forever! "We shadow beasts can read minds...sort of..." said a guard. "How would you "rather kill than destroy"? Either way they are dead!" [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 20:28, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "Rather. I would rather kill them and have the world to myself than have both the fighters and the world gone!" repiled the hand. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Hater of subspace bombs!" said Duno, happily. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Jessus Christ, this is like, Ganon''dork'' logic," said on guard to the other. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 20:33, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "Ihay Chihuahua!" yelled Ridley. Koopalings Rule Forever! "???" Master Hand thought. Just then Ridley tranformed into Meta Ridley and flew off. Koopalings Rule Forever! They locked the doors. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:05, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Just then Galleom saw the palace. He knocked out all the shadow beasts near the front and broke the doors open with his bare fists. Koopalings Rule Forever! "What is your problem!" said the shadow beast gurads. Icy was fast asleep. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:21, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Galleom knocked out the guard again. He then jumped and made a shockwave, knocking out everyone at the palace. He grabbed Icy and ran off with her. Koopalings Rule Forever! The shadow beast guard put a force feild around Icy and teleported her back to her kitty bed. "Only the Master Sword can harm us!" said the guard. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:26, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Meta Ridley and Duno appeared. "Ready to cobind are moves and kill?" Meta Ridley asked Galleom. Koopalings Rule Forever! Then they all combind their moves and killed almost everyone in the palace expect the shadow beast guards, Icy, and a couple shadow beast. Koopalings Rule Forever! The Palace regenerated. "You're dumb," said one shadow beast. "What piont of only the master sword can harm us do you not understand?" [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:29, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Meta Ridley used a speical power and the master sword came to him. He tossed it at many shadow beasts and killed them(XD Again). Koopalings Rule Forever! "That isn't the master sword," said a guard. He made a trumpet like sound and the others revived. "Link wields the master sword, and only those pure of heart can touch it." [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:33, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Later.... The two guards heard Ganondorf laughing. They sat down by the palace's doors. "You know, I'm kind of over Link trying to kill us all. If we don't do anything to him or Hyrule, he doesn't do anything to us," said on of the guards. "Tell that to Ganon''dork''," replied the other. A shadowy figure exited Ganondorf's dungeon. It was an exact copy of Link, but with black hair and red eyes. An evil smile was on it's face, and it seemed to strike fear into whoever was near it. Even its own creator didn't understand it's power, and too, was afriad..... [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:20, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Galleom heard from outside the palace. "They called Ganadorf Ganadork!" he exclaimed. Then he along with Ridley laughed. Duno was just confused. Koopalings Rule Forever! The copy of Link vanished suddenly....[[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 18:29, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Galleom turned into his tank form and rolled away. Duno rolled away. Meta Ridley flew away. Koopalings Rule Forever! (Isn't Ridley in the Stadium? You need to keep things consistent) Icy woke up from her nap. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 18:51, August 3, 2012 (UTC) (He flew away to it now) Galleom, Duno, Master Hand and all the other bosses (expect Tabbu, Giga Bowser, Ridley and Crazy Hand) laughed madly as they blew up the palace. They ran away before seen. They hid behind a rock as some shadow beasts looked counfused about the almost fully blown up wall. Koopalings Rule Forever! The wall regenerated. "You know, guarding this place is pretty easy, everything fixes itself," said one guard. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:15, August 4, 2012 (UTC) "Ihay Chihuahua! We need to find Link!" exclaimed Petey. Everyone agreed. They all left to find Link. Koopalings Rule Forever! Icy jumped up onto a chair and looked out the window. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:20, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Petey was board. He left to twilight. He saw Icy looking at him. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!" shouted many voices in his head. The pirahn plant ran for his life. He ran so fast, he might just be a few miles slower than Sonic or Whirlwind(She's Iggy's girlfriend, XD. She could beat Roy in battleing, thought XD). Koopalings Rule Forever! (Who's petey?) "Weird running plant," she said as she sat down in the chair. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:26, August 4, 2012 (UTC) (He is a famus mario boss and ssbb boss) Petey had the biggest scare in his life. Koopalings Rule Forever! (Oh, you do realize that it isn't the same piranah plant? I've been trying to tell you that....) A shadow beast made some coffee for Icy. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:57, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Master Hand was lieing on a raft in the middle of nowhere in the ocean. Koopalings Rule Forever! She gave her the coffee. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 00:25, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Dark Link appeared right where he had first started, in a dungeon cell. He saw Ganondorf on the other side of the cell's bars. "What the (beep!) is wrong with you?! I could have killed him; send me back!" he shouted. "No, if you die I can't make another copy," replied Ganondorf. Dark Link put his hands on the cell bars and twisted them out of shape. Ganondorf gulped. "Then give me more power so I can kill him," said Dark Link. "W-What?" said Ganondorf. "You heard me!" Dark Link shouted. The cell bars shattered suddenly and Dark Link stepped into the hall way. He grabbed Ganondorf by the neck and held him up against the dungeon wall. "I am stronger and more powerful then you ever will be," said Dark Link. His mouth curved into an evil smile. "So let me kill Link, or I'll kill you instead." Ganondorf was shocked. "What have I done? If I think this is bad, it must be really bad!" he thought. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:12, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Galleom saw that. After Dark Link left, he and Duno went to Ganondorf. "I would rather help you than battle Icy and her stupid stinky shadow beasts." said Duno. "This is a greater cause." Galleom repiled. "We would rather destory bad guys now." they both said. Koopalings Rule Forever! Ganondorf stood up. "No," he said. "This is my battle." [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:43, August 5, 2012 (UTC) "You'd be dead in a few seconds. I could smash him!" exclaimed Galleom. "Look, we really think ya need the help. I'm sick of Icy and Shadow beasts. " said Duno. Koopalings Rule Forever! "You don't understand!" shouted Ganondorf. "He will kill you, you can not harm him." [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:47, August 5, 2012 (UTC) "Time for Fireworm!" Galleom and Duno yelled. Koopalings Rule Forever! Ganondorf struck his own forehead. "Morons," he said to himself. "You can't hurt him, Fireworm can't hurt him," he said. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:50, August 5, 2012 (UTC) "YOU DON'T KNOW HER! SHE ONCE KILLED ALMOST AN ENTIE ARMY OF VERY DEDALY DRAGONS!" yelled Galleom. "And she can light on fire!" Duno said. "Sorry GanonDORK!" they both said. Koopalings Rule Forever! Ganondorf sighed and said. "Go kill yourselves, I don't care." [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:55, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Meanwhile, Master Hand came back and he along with Porky, Petey and Rayquaza were fighting Dark Link. Duno, Galleom and Fireworm came and joined in the fight. Koopalings Rule Forever! Even though Ganondorf tried to warn them, they didn't listen. Their attacks passed right through Dark Link, no matter how powerful they are or think they are. Dark Link walked away unharmed.... [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:59, August 5, 2012 (UTC) The hand, robots, cannon, pokemon, pirhna plant and dragon looked at it. "I think we need Taco." said Fireworm. "Or Iggy." said Petey. "Or Link." said Galleom. "Or GOD!!!!!!" exclaimed Duno. "GOD?????????" said the 5 others. They looked pure confused. Koopalings Rule Forever! (No God >:( I went over this before. And I'm half Mexican, so naming your character Taco is kind of offensive...) Dark Link walked towards the stadium. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:04, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Petey went to the palace of twilight. He knocked on the door. Koopalings Rule Forever! The shadow beast who made coffee opened up the door. "What do you want?" she said. ❄Icewish❄ 03:16, August 8, 2012 (UTC) "We need info." thought Petey. "I was wondering if I could to speak to the princess Icy about joining the twilight army." said Petey. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Nope, sorry sweety, you can't join," she said. ❄Icewish❄ 03:20, August 8, 2012 (UTC) "Why?" Petey asked. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Are you a citizen of the Twilight Realm for all your life?" she asked. ❄Icewish❄ 03:24, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Petey knew he couldn't lie. "No, ms. I was teleported from the Mushroom Kingdom. I really need an army thought. I am pure evil. I killed Bowser's army in one hit!" Petey said, lieing on everything expect his hometown. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Sweety, I can tell when someone is lying, and you are lying. The best thing here that you can do is scrubbing the toilets," she said. ❄Icewish❄ 03:30, August 8, 2012 (UTC) "Really. I am a high ranking of Bowser's army. It was somewhat true and somewhat not true. He use to be the highest rank a normal could get, being just under the koopalings. However he was deranked to specail from leader because he said that Roy was a sucky son and Wendy told Bowser. Bowser deranked him for abusing his son and since then Petey and Bowser hated each other. All the koopalings and Bowser Jr. hated him expect Larry from then on. So rather Petey was not fully lieing. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Do you want to use Comet or Clorox?" she asked. ❄Icewish❄ 03:36, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Petey was coufsed. "Hun?" he said. Koopalings Rule Forever! "You said you were joining, so you're job is cleaning the bathrooms. You can use Comet or Clorox, choose one," she replied. ❄Icewish❄ 03:50, August 8, 2012 (UTC) "I don't care." Petey said. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Here you go!" said the maid, handing Petey a bottle of Comet. ❄Icewish❄ 03:57, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Petey started cleaning the fake beach. He heard some shadow beasts talk about how it was created. Petey just finshed the last fake beach tottale. He moved on to a guest bathroom. "I'd rather be beaten up by Galleom right now." muttered Petey. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Quit daydreaming about a beach and start cleaning!" shouted a shadow beast to Petey. ❄Icewish❄ 04:34, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Petey was (beep)ed. He wanted to meet Icy. He wandered up to Icy's bathroom. Koopalings Rule Forever! The Maid made some coffee for the guards. ❄Icewish❄ 04:37, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Petey entered the bathroom, only to see Icy on the tottalt. "I'm so sorry." said Petey. Koopalings Rule Forever! Icy screamed and quicky covered up what she had left behind in kitty litter. "Who are you?!" she hissed. ❄Icewish❄ 04:43, August 8, 2012 (UTC) "I work here." said Petey. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Well get out!" she hissed. ❄Icewish❄ 04:46, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Completed Roleplay